6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Buckmana
Hey! Welcome to the 6teen Wiki! We're glad to have you here. Thanks for your edit to the The Clones page. Feel free to leave a message anytime on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Xydux (Talk) 07:05, November 19, 2011 Left/right Switching This is something I've been wondering about. In most cases, when a character turns to face the opposite direction, they become a "mirror image" of the way they were facing. Which I always found odd, because (in particular), the female characters are not symmetrical. Case in point, Caitlin. In a rare image (see inset) where the flip did not happen, we see that Caitlin only has the butterfly clip on one side of her head, not both. This is particularly noticeable with Nikki, because her piercings change sides from left to right depending on which way she is facing. It's also somewhat obvious with Jen, because you can see her ear on one side, but from the appearance of her hairstyle, when she turns the other way, the other ear should be covered by her hair. I'm curious, why are they animated in this way instead of having a real left and right side? Buckmana 06:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) These are common goofs in certain episodes. ZapSpit it out! 02:00, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Big Squeeze and the Straw This is another thing I've been wondering about. Whenever the Big Squeeze is closed (or being opened), this mysterious adornment is nowhere in sight. It's only present when the "lid" is static and not being moved that we see the straw protruding from the top of the stand. Buckmana 10:23, November 22, 2011 (UTC) That's a one-time goof in the episode, Take this Job and Squeeze It. ZapSpit it out! 20:14, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Big Steve categories Hey, I think I fixed the categories on that page. Did I fix it, or do you want me to do something different? (P.S.: Please wait until you've completed work on the page to add the categories, as to get rid of them I have to go back to the edit that added them.) Yeah, that's sort of what I had in mind. I understand that Big Steve also should be counted as a Recurring Character (since he appears in at least 2 episodes) and an adult character as well, since he's not a teenager. I'm not finished with that page yet, but I'll add more info to it if/when I get to those episodes in our local viewing schedule. So completion is probably a long way off, at least until I've seen all the seasons and can be sure which episodes Big Steve showed up in. For context, my local tv stations/dvd manufacturers are far behind the rest of the world. I'm not even sure the season I'm currently watching (S1) is being broadcast in the proper order, they seem to be just broadcasting random episodes out of sequence. And the one dvd I've managed to obtain so far is Take this Job and Squeeze It, apparently, the others are not for sale here (yet!). Buckmana 03:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Jen's shirt/s I'm curious, what does Jen actually wear under her hoodie? There's a colored band at waist level which doesn't appear to be a belt. Near the "neck" of the hoodie, her shirt is white. So what is she actually wearing? Has Jen ever appeared without her hoodie onscreen with the top/s visible? At the moment, I'm assuming it's a V neck top over a white t-shirt. But is there a screenie to show what she really wears in any episode? I wonder, if this is actually the case, is it cold where the show is? I mean, to wear 3 layers of clothing on the body core (the part of the body with the highest internal temperature) would seem to support this theory. Can't explain the skirt though, if the above is true. Buckmana 12:37, November 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Jen Shirt That's a good point you bring up about the shirt. I never thought about it before, but if I had to guess, I'd say that she wears a white-and-purple shirt under her hoodie. Just a guess, thought. Hair Color Personally, I don't think that Jen's hair color is brown. It seems too reddish in tone to me. It's closer to a reddish brown in my opinion. Jen Shirt Concepts Based on the above posts, I came up with a couple of "concept" images. The one on the left is the top over t-shirt idea. The one on the right is based on Xydux's idea that Jen is wearing a dual tone shirt. I modelled the pattern on a American Senior Cheerleader Top. Now, Jen doesn't strike me as the "cheerleader type", but I reasoned that she buys all her everyday clothes from the Penalty Box. So, she might have bought a cheerleader style top, just because "it was there" and she liked the look of it. Buckmana 07:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) 1.5 Spacing? 1.5 Spacing? What do you mean? Well, I was asking how to keep the second line immediately below the first line. If you look at the sample below, you can see the gap I'm trying to remove: Jen: Hello. Nikki: Goodbye. Whenever I press the Enter key to specifically start a new line, the wiki always force inserts a new gap into between them. And that's what I'm trying to work out how to prevent. In essence, I'm trying to keep all the text in one block instead of having it spread out into several "blocks" everytime I press Enter. In the sample I'm using, there should be no gap between''' Jen and Nikki', because all I did was press Enter once, which should have just dropped down to a second line and not inserted a paragraph "breaker". Buckmana 04:15, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm so late to answer this, but I found out how to do it: You insert between the lines and don't press Enter. Example: '''Jen:' "Hello." Nikki: "Goodbye." Gives you: Jen: "Hello." Nikki: "Goodbye." Sorry I'm so late to answer this question; I just read over my talk page recently and realized I never really answered your question.